


touch and go

by ValkyrieRaisingCain



Category: Chosen Series, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Multiple First Person POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieRaisingCain/pseuds/ValkyrieRaisingCain
Summary: When you first meet/touch your soulmate, a unique mark appears somewhere on your body.  That's not all: when you touch or hold their hand, you can feel their emotions/read their thoughts.Soulmate AU following how my three main couples in my series meet each other.  Some are happier about it than others...





	

  The music thumps through my veins, the bass matching my heartbeat. It makes me feel vibrant and alive. Confident and happy. Too bad my mood’s dampened by the guy sitting next to me.

  
  Maddox refuses to drink. Refuses to dance. Why did I bring him, and why did he say he’d come? He hates all clubs and parties. Every time someone brushes against him or talks to loud, he glares at them. It creeps them out and they leave. Really, I’m asking again: why did I ask him to come with?

  
  “You’re scaring everybody away, dude. At least look neutral instead of like you want to kill everyone here.”  
He glances over with a mildly annoyed look. “Be glad it is not aimed at you.”

  
  “Oh I am—but you’re scaring away potential friends.”

  
  The little part between his eyebrows creases. “Friends?”

  
  “Yeah—amigos. Not something you understand in English, Maddox?”  
 

  He doesn’t bite. I wanted a tiny reaction, but like always, I’m not going to get one. I don’t poke at him often, but little jabs or attempts to get him to argue don’t hurt. “I have enough friends,” he replies, turning his stare to a girl who tries to sit beside him. She gets up within a second of sitting down. Almost beat the record.

  “You have, like, two friends. Three is the least you can have and not be pathetic.”

  “Luckily, I don’t care whether you see it as pathetic. I don’t need more people in my life.”  
I blow out a long sigh and sip my cocktail. I longingly watch the dancers on the floor. If someone would dance, I’d go out there. “Fine. Then you’re scaring away potential soulmates. Seriously—what if that girl was my soulmate? Now I’ll never know.”

  Maddox scoffs and rolls his eyes. He takes a drink from his bottle of water, which he brought with him. I nudge his arm, though I really want to hit him harder.

  “It’s been scientifically proven soulmates exist! You can’t pretend it’s fake anymore, Maddox.”

  “How do scientists know everyone has one? For all they know it is only a common fluke, not an opportunity every person has.”

  We’ve argued about this hundreds of times. At first he refused to believe soulmates existed, until it became such a popular study and thing in the news that he had to acknowledge it being a real thing. He still doesn’t fully believe it—but I think that’s partially because he doesn’t want to think about there actually being a person he loves out in the world.

  “So far, a lot of the world’s population has found their soulmates. It’s still a theory…I guess,” I say, agreeing partially with his argument. “But there hasn’t been anything to prove it wrong, so you can’t dismiss it totally.”

  “Fine. I won’t refute the idea until it is refuted for me. Happy?”

  “No. I want to dance, but someone won’t go with me on the dance floor.”

  He rolls his eyes at me. If he keeps rolling them they’re going to fall out of his head. I’m hoping for it. “You know I don’t dance. Why would that change tonight?”

  “Because I can hope can’t I? Maybe you’d let loose for once.”

  I jump at the harsh, dry laugh that comes out of him. He shakes his head and smothers an invisible smirk. “That will never happen, Lina. Never going to happen.”

  _Yeah, I know that. You’ve got your head shoved too far up your ass._ I know better than to say that out loud. He’d leave if I did. Or do worse. I wave at the bartender for another cocktail instead. “Why’d you come then? Clubs are drinking, dancing, and hooking up. You do none of those things.”

  Maddox raises an eyebrow and sits his water bottle down. “You want me to leave right now?”

  “No. That would mean I’d have to leave. Being alone at clubs is lame. At least with you it’s a little less lame.”

  “Then don’t complain about me not doing anything.”

  “Oh, I’ll keep complaining until you actually do something, and you didn’t answer me. Why’d you come?”

  “You wanted someone to come with you, so I did. I regret it now,” he says sourly.

  I drum my fingers on the bartop. “You came because Jayna was harping at you to get out more, didn’t you?”

  He adjusts the gloves he’s wearing. I’ve seen him take them off only a couple times. “Yes.”

  “Dick. Didn’t have to lie about it.”

  He finishes off his water. “I thought it would be too harsh. Lying sounded nicer.”

  I laugh. “You’re more charming when you don’t try.”

  I expect him to say something but he doesn’t. I look over and see him scowling across the room. Sighing I ask, “What is it now? What’re you pissed at that you weren’t already?”

  Maddox nods in the direction he’s scowling. I see a tan woman with blood-red hair and a dark-skinned man with cropped hair. Both are drunk and laughing, arms around each other. Not really anything about them that’s weird…until I read their shirts.

  _‘Call for a good time—‘_ followed by what I’m guessing are their numbers. Still don’t see why he’s trying to kill them with his eyes.

  “So? They’re drunk and narcissistic.”

  He keeps scowling at them. “It’s idiotic—thoughtless. Do they realize how many people will be calling them after tonight?”

  “I think you’re missing the point of the shirts.”

  He ignores me. “People can look up their numbers, find them, and harass or kill them. Do they not realize this?”

  Sometimes I wish he drank, because he wouldn’t be caring so much about two idiots’ t-shirts and would be dancing with me. “I really doubt they care at all. The point is to get calls or texts from random strangers.”

  “Or get killed—“

  “If they bug you that much, just don’t look at them, ok?” I sigh. Arguing with Maddox in a club is not how I wanted my Saturday night to go. “And if you can’t look away, we can distract you with some dancing, hmm?”

  He scowls. “I will ignore them.”

  “Glad you got there on your own,” I mutter. I really want another cocktail, but I shouldn’t. _Should I? No—_

  I catch Maddox sneaking scowls over at the two drunks. I let it slide for about two minutes. “Stop trying to memorize their numbers.” The scowl slides to me. “I know what you’re doing, and it’s making you one of those creeps you were ranting about.”

  “I don’t intend on killing them.”

  “Your glare says different.” I’m always bolder with alcohol in my system. Maddox lets more slide too when I’m not sober. It’s so nice, having such a forgiving friend. “Why don’t you just let it go? Relaaaaxxx…” I slide down in my stool to emphasize my point. Which leads to me almost falling off it. I giggle uncontrollably. Update: I shouldn’t have had another drink. It was over the limit. We’re in drunk-ish territory now.

  Maddox almost laughs as he shakes his head. “Time to go home, Lina,” he says, helping me off the seat.  
I grab my cocktail and down the remnants. He drags me off before I can put the empty glass on the bar top. Instead I hand it to someone we pass. A really rocking song comes on when we’re almost at the door. I dig in my heels.

  “No…Maddox, we’ve gotta dance. This song is my jam,” I whine. I try to tug him back toward the dance floor with both hands. He’s too solid to move.

  “Dance to it alone at your apartment. You won’t embarrass yourself there.”

  “I’ll make an idiot out of myself at home too. Fluffy’s there.”

  He glances back tiredly. “Cats do not judge.”

  “You haven’t been around cats much then.”

  Maddox does get me out the door and shoved into his car. I don’t shut up on the ride. I keep complaining about not dancing and soulmates and how it’s all his fault I didn’t have fun to the fullest extent I could have. I think he turns up the radio in the middle of the babbling to drown it out. Doesn’t stop me still.

  I only shut up when he shuts and locks my apartment door. Probably the only person I trust with my key. My face stays shoved in the couch cushion after he’s gone. I should shower, should get in bed. But nope, I’m staying right here until I wake up with a headache…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comment, like, or message me on tumblr if you'd like more of this au as well. If you have any questions about my OCs or story I'm always open to share, just ask on tumblr.


End file.
